the_lorebraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Jaden (Clan Everspring)
Past Found when she just a hatchling, Jaden was brought to the glade by the loving Matriarch Jewel. The Guardian's small clan was made up of only five other dragons, mostly lost or abandoned hatchlings, along with her mate Zephon. Jaden started learning to fight young, mentored by Zephon. She liked a more elegant way to battle rather than the go for the throat like many other Mirrors would have. As time passed she became a powerful yet wise dragon, beginning to see what Jewel wished for her clan. Slowly Jaden started training and learning to lead the clan, unknowingly being groomed to be the next leader. Now the leader of Clan EverSpring after Jewel decided to follow her mate into the icy region. Unfortunately her skills were tested far before she was able to wield them properly. A nomadic tribe of longnecks trespassed on their territory and one of the the more violent dragons killed a few in punishment...it started a war between the clans. Outnumbered and severely injured the fledgling clan thought they'd be driven from their home or massacred. But as all hope was lost, a roar and a flash of dark blue scales turned to tide as the unknown dragon dispatched a good number of the longnecks and drove them away. Battered and a bit humiliated Jaden went to thank the stranger, who's only response was to fuss and start to clean her wounds. It seems the Gladekeeper sent a grand Guardian towards the land of ice in his Journey, he found his charge just in time as well. Jaden and Charge became mates quickly and with a supporting mate she has learned that war and hostility wasn't the answer. She strove for peace, forced to drive off the dragons that had started the war in the first place as they opposed her decision. She has since proven herself quite the Matriarch side by side with Charge. With her kind claws she's befriended and made several allies with local beastclans thanks to their kin having joined the clan and translating when they meet. Hard-worker by nature she's created the clan Jewel envisioned in the sunken glade beside the hills they call home. Personality Jaden walks with this air of authority but she rarely has to pull rank as her gentle and fair nature has built the clan into a tight knot family. She is a soft spoken Mirror, enjoying her lazy days with her family and friends. She adores the Marens and is often within the special cavern that the clans' stay in. She has learned to speak broken Maren thanks to her loyal familiar Casey. Appearance A regal shimmering Mirror with Lightning bio mechanical parts as the only reminder her heritage. Flowers, bows and her ring are her normal apparel but she will not hesitate to adorn her Iron Filigree with a fight is unavoidable. However she can easily fight without it but the metal conducts her magic and makes her strikes electrifying! Abilities She is a fighter, battling beside Charge and Runewing either in the Coli or on the battlefield. She enjoys an elegant style of fighting that is unusual to her breed, with flaring her wings and winning through skill rather than fury. She is not to be underestimated or trifled with as she will drop a Guardian thrice her size before they understand what happened. Her magic pulses through her bio mechanical additions, either leaving an opponent shocked or her covered in Chipskinks. Mostly Chipskinks. Facts * Jaden has always had the mechanical additions. It is believed she hatched sickly and they were her parents attempt to fix her before she was ultimately abandoned. * She likes to perch on the bigger dragons' backs when lounging as it helps her unwind. Often leads to static shock or poofed out manes. * Though none of her children stay in the clan Jaden lost one young male Guardian tragically and refuses to enter the clan's cave systems because of it unless she is visiting the Marens or Nightingale. * She has found and held onto an unhatched Wind Egg, unsure when it'll decide to hatch. Category:Clan Leader Category:Hunter Category:Warrior Category:Lightning Dragon Category:Mirror Category:Female